Beyond Neverland
by NiyteDreamer
Summary: Things are beginning to stir up again in Neverland
1. Prologue

bBeyond Neverlandb  
b  
iThe water trickled slowly through the creviced rocks and went dancing over the entrance of the dark cave. The thunder roared and the lighting struck as hard as nails to the earth. Margaret ran her long, smooth fingers beneath the shining waterfall, and it separated against them as it splattered on her clothes. She looked it over sadly. The colors of amethyst and emeralds glimmering like light against her; shades of crystal and indigo running into her blue eyes.  
She sighed as she plopped down onto the ground, clothes soaked by rain. She looked up into the cloudy night sky as the wind began to blow harder and harder; as the clouds began to run swiftly against the dark horizon, revealing the moon and even stars. Margaret breathed in sharply as she straightened herself, 'Second star to the right?' She paused; hearing her grandmothers' voice, ' " And straight on until morning." '  
Margaret stood up as her clothes loosened and grew heavy on her like the burdons of her heart. The rain eased up a little and the clouds slowly began to release themselves from the sky. It was the first night of autumn and had been a long time since rain had fallen here. She looked slowly behind her to the orphanage and then tilted her head up to the sky. Gasping now, she whiped the tears from her eyes and pulled from her pocket a small round compact.  
Margaret popped it open and ran her finger across the picture inside of it, 'Oh, mummy . . . oh, daddy' She sobbed and bit her lower lip, "I miss you so much.'  
She looked up, 'I wish that I could be strong, but, I can't,' She whispered and dropped her head, 'I'm scared, I . . . I don't know what to do. I wish that you were both here,' And she finally smiled, 'It would be so lovely-'  
Her face squinched up and turned sadly pale as she dove her face into her hands. In her carelessness, Margaret dropped the picture on the ground and the swift current caught it, and took the picture with it. She stood there with a plain look on her face as she watched it run fast from her, 'I am sorry mother, I am sorry father. I have to let go.'  
Margaret dropped her head and turned from her past, walking slowly to the quiet and friendless orphanage. Her hope was lost, or so she thought. But, what she didn't know was that the smallest star in the sky on that faithful night was watching her. The stars' were quite talkative, which could have been a bad thing, but not on this night. Only but for that one star, had Margaret's life to be changed forever.i 


	2. The Orphanage

bChapter One: The Orphanageb  
St. Williams' Orphanage was a very large one indeed. Every corridor led to another, every hall had been stretched at least once, and every room added on to. Margaret walked gloomily up the tall stairs. Many children were placed into St. Williams, and the number continued to grow. But everyone seemed to have left; been adopted. She had been there longer than anyone, ever since she was a child. It never really mattered to her who she was, how long she had resided in the orphanage. Never, until, the day her best friend was adopted, then her entire world changed.  
Margaret distanced herself from the entire place, imagining herself in a different world. The agony of losing her friends and family was just too painful for her to carry with her for the rest of her life. She stopped making friends, except for the ones in her grandmothers' stories. The tales her grandmother had told to Margaret were hardly vivid, but she tried her best to recall them.  
If you're thinking that Margaret's parents were heartless, then you're are way off of base. Her father was a poor miner, who gambled his life away in hope to gain riches. When Margaret's mother met this man, she was quite amused at his stability and edgy lifestyle, so she decided to spend the rest of her life with him.  
They lived in Margaret's fathers' childhood home for many years, and when they decided they wanted to have a baby, no one could be surprised. This particular couple, as everyone knew them, was very much in love. The months passed and the fact that Margaret's mother was going through a great deal of changes grew too evident to be ignored.  
Margaret was born on May 25, exactly twelve years and seven days ago. (She would be thirteen next week.) Unfortunately, Margaret's mother died while giving birth to her first and only daughter. Daniel, her father, who was also the brother of Jane, died not but a year afterwards from a broken heart.  
  
Margaret was then relocated to the house of Wendy Darling, her grandmother, and only living relative. Wendy proved unsuitable to care for Margaret, because she was very sick and bedridden at the time. Margaret was allowed visit with her grandmother until she was four, the day Wendy passed away. Though, during these short four years, Margaret was told enough of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, Never land and fairies to know that it was real.  
Margaret trotted into the orphanage sleeping chamber. It was darkly lit, only a candle radiated a corner of the room and chased away the dark midnight shadows that threatened to overcome her.  
  
She quickly pulled her wet nightgown over her head, and crawled into bed in her damp white dress that was thin and always neatly kempt beneath her bed clothes.  
  
She laid there a few minutes, thinking of Peter Pan and all of his many stories. Wishing he could take her away too. Hoping someday to meet Tinker bell, and the Lost Boys, and maybe even that scurvy buckle-headed pirate, Hook. The thought almost made Margaret smile. Almost, but she knew it was not meant to be. But she couldn't help wondering....The second star to the right? Margaret smiled and drifted off into deep sleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Come and get me if you can, you old cod fish!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs. He always managed to fly just out of Hook's reach.  
  
Hook grimaced and ran past Peter, falling into the sand once or twice but always getting right back up, "You had better hope I don't catch you, boy!"  
  
Peter crowed and floated up, up, up as his cry reached it's apex and Hook became more than annoyed, "You haven't won yet, Pan! Now give me back my treasu-"  
  
"YOW!!" Hook cried as he felt a dangerous prick at his back side.  
  
Peter couldn't help but laugh, "This is a fun game, huh, Tink?"  
  
She laughed in that silent little fairy way, her entire body jingling like a little Christmas bell as she carried on pointing at the pirate who had been pinched by none other than a grumpy old sand crab. Fairies were always cheerful creatures, though they became jealous at times and with all their fancy nick-knacks, they tended to be greedier than flower sprites or even the hardworking gnomes. Tinker Bell was no exception.  
  
"Pan!" Hook said approaching him with an odd thickness in his voice, "either you hand over my treasure or I'll start getting angry, and I don't think you or your little fairy will like me when I'm angry!"  
  
Tinker Bell leaned over towards Peter's ear and whispered to him.  
  
"Uh huh..." Peter agreed, "Yeah..."  
  
He smiled, "you don't say..."  
  
Tinker Bell smiled and backed away.  
  
Peter Pan grinned proudly, "Well Tink says she doesn't like you anyway."  
  
Captain Hook growled, "Give me back my treasure, rotten kid or I'll make sure you are never able to bring Jane up here again!"  
  
Peter suddenly gasped, "Jane?"  
  
Tinker Bell and Peter both looked at each other. Peter shook his head, "I promised I'd bring her up for spring cleaning so that she could be with us for a while and read us stories," Peter sighed, "she must be so mad at me."  
  
Tinker Bell smiled happily and nodded her head.  
  
Peter often forgot to do things; such was a care free boy's spirit not to bother himself with such grown up emotions. But this was different because some way, some how, Peter knew that he had hurt Jane by forgetting her. The first time he came right on schedule, ready and willing to take her with him on adventures. The next year, Jane waited and waited, but he never showed. Nor the next year. Somehow he managed to show up that next spring, but that had to have been the last time. He didn't know how long it had been. As far as he knew, that could have been last week he last saw her.  
  
Peter sighed, "I miss her."  
  
Peter dropped the treasure as he let his hands fall at his sides. Hook was so excited; he grabbed up the chest himself and ran off deep into the Mysty Forest, off scheming, no doubt. But Peter didn't care. He had let her down.  
  
"What can I do, Tink?" He asked floating down on the sand slowly, "there has to be a wa--"  
  
He gasped, "That's it!" He floated back up and spun around three or four times, "I'll find Jane, and she'll be so happy to see me, she won't even care that I forgot all those other times!"  
  
Tinker Bell sighed in frustration and blew the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Come on Tink!" He cried, "We have to go find her!"  
  
~~*~~ 


End file.
